


Question until Proven

by HatersGonnaHate015



Series: Question Until Proven [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Multi, Weasley Bashing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatersGonnaHate015/pseuds/HatersGonnaHate015
Summary: Sirius Black never died nor did Harry suffer (greatly) in the hands of Madame Umbridge.In fact, everything changed during the 1st of December, wherein Madame Umbridge had been caught using a Blood Quill for punishment. With a new DADA professor, would Harry's school year be better? Or would the professor bring more trouble in Harry's life?





	1. An Early Christmas Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me, I am sure you know that already.
> 
> The timeline used for this fanfic would be from [here](https://legacy.hp-lexicon.org/timelines/calendars/calendar_op.html) so feel free to correct me when I am wrong. The calendar used would be a mixture of the actual calendar and the calendar in the link.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :D

The first of December arrived on what seem yet another normal day, students and teachers alike going on as normally as they do that year. In fact, it was so normal that by dinner the Gryffindors were bemoaning the point loss they received, while the Slytherins snicker secretly in delight to it. The abnormality of the day came during dinner, when the doors of the Great Hall to slam open, and of a team of Aurors to enter the hall. The entrance caused quite an uproar on the students, many started whispering in hopes of finding the answer to their questions.

 

“Hem, hem.”

 

Everyone turned to look at the table where Madame Umbridge stood looking at the Aurors with that sickening sweet smile of hers. “As the Undersecretary, I must ask why you are here and why was I not informed of your arrival?” The group of Aurors parted to reveal a tall wizard with iron-grey eyes and strawberry blond hair. At a glance, the wizard looked like Lucius Malfoy, that most had assume so until they looked closely. His eyes were a darker shade, as well as his hair, which was also longer. The wizard had a rather feminine build and slightly pointed ears. Despite wearing simple black robes with gold trims, the wizard still had the aura around him that most purebloods have; however, unlike most purebloods, the aura seem to demand respect not fear or wariness.

 

“Pardon us for the interruption of your meals, but we are here to investigate a concern regarding the wards.” He said in a calm tone that wafted in the air soothingly. It was at that point all of the students agreed that the man was not Lucius Malfoy.

  
“Lord Erested!” Dumbledore exclaimed standing up to welcome the Lord, “It is alright my boy, but I am wondering why were we not informed of this investigation?” Dumbledore asked standing up to greet the guests.

 

The pureblood children, and all of the Syltherins, were annoyed at the way the Headmaster had greeted the Lord. How dare he address a Lord of a Most Noble House, as well as the Lord of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

 

“Now Headmaster, we did send out owls to inform you.” The Lord said and as though he was heard, owls arrived, flying straight to the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmaster, and Madame Umbridge, each holding an envelope containing the seal of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 

“See?”

 

There were a few snickers from the students who immediately tried to stifle it once the teachers’ gazes turned to them.

 

“Now my boy, I am not sure why you were sent, but I had already resolved it with Madame Bones.”

 

“Yes, however, that issue was actually a few weeks ago, it seems Headmaster, that the issue was not resolved.” He held out his hand, and one of the Aurors gave him a roll of parchment which he read silently. “After your reply, there were a couple more alerts on the wards. According to their findings, the alerts were about a usage of a dark artifact inside the school; and as the kind and concerned wizard that I was, I presented to visit.”

 

The blatant reveal of information spurred more whispers among the student body, many knowing what the man was talking about but feared the wrath of a certain professor to say it out loud.

 

“Now, I assure you, Lord Erested that there is no dark artifact being used in this school; you might have been mistaken.” The students can’t believe what they were hearing, Dumbledore was dismissing it altogether; anger started to come to them, even Harry Potter felt it. “Is that so?” He nodded; the Headmaster - and Umbridge - hoped that this would be the end of the investigation.

 

“Very well,” Everyone held their breath, “I respect your judgment, but we are still going to continue the investigation. If you wish you could blame it on my family’s motto _Quaestio Usque as Demonstradum_.*”

 

The students sighed in relief as silently as they could, however, they noted that Lord Erested - whoever he was - noticed and was looking at them on the corner of his eye. “Well, please do continue with your dinner.” He said when two Aurors entered the room and gave the Lord a nod. “We will be returning tomorrow morning, to continue the investigation.” He stated, “No need to stand, we will show ourselves out. Good evening.” He nodded before turning to leave, the group of Aurors following him. Many noticed that the two Aurors who last entered were conversing with the Lord, giving him a parchment.

 

\-----

                                                         

“Who was that man?” Hermione asked glaring at the door as though the man was still standing there. “How dare he barge in here and act like he owns the place.” She did not like how the man does not listen to Dumbledore and how he acted as though he was in charge. She glanced at her friends for support only to be disappointed when Ron was ignoring everything and continued stuffing his face with food, while Harry shrugged.

 

“I forgot, you’re a muggleborn, so you don’t know about Lord Erested.” Parvati said. “That man is Lord Malekforth Caligo Erested, one of the most powerful wizards known.” Beside her Lavender was nodding enthusiastically. “He is also one of the most sought after guy in the Wizarding World. There were actually rumors that the House of Erested has Elvish blood in their veins.”Lavender continued for her best friend, with a dreamy look on her face. “Why is that?” “Well you saw him right? Almost every member of the family had the same figure: you know tall, slender body, sharp eyesight, and pointed ears?” Lavender said. “Yes and well, every Pure-blood know that they live longer than most, around twice the normal life span I believe?”Padma added before the two friends started talking and gossiping on how lucky they are to see the Lord, even from a far.

 

\-----

 

“I still don’t get it.” Hermione said as they head up to their common room. “I mean, so what if he is powerful or even have Elvish blood? What has that to do with manners?”

 

Ron snorted, not believing that for once he has the knowledge. “That’s because he owns ½ of Hogwart’s, Mione.” “What do you mean?” Harry asked voice full of disbelief. “He’s the Lord of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.”

 

“I thought Zachariah Smith was the heir and his father the Lord?” Hermione asked not liking one bit that Ron knows something she didn’t. “The Smiths are distant relatives of the Hufflepuffs, but Zachariah’s father,” Ron explained, disdain in his voice upon the mention of the other boy, “had been acting, what’s the word, regent while Lord Erested was away.”

 

“Regent? So does that mean Lord Erested will take the seats again? And why was he away? I mean surely, with the war and all the cleaning up Wizarding Britain had after the war, he did not just abandoned it. Who had been using the Ravenclaw seats then? What about his own?”

 

“I don’t know okay?” Ron finally exclaimed. “I only remembered that part because Dad told me last summer! Politics is boring.” He said before glancing at Harry. “You’re awfully quiet mate? You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just wondering about what Dumbledore said. I mean he just brushed off the warning about the dark artifact being used here in school.” Harry subtly glanced at the wound at his hands wondering if the headmaster knows about the quills.

 

“Oh please if there really is a dark artifact in the school, Dumbledore would have known; besides for all we know that man was probably a Death Eater.” “That’s Professor Dumbledore, Ron.” Hermione corrected. “And Harry, Ron is correct if something Dark is being used in the school, the Headmaster would have known by now and put a stop to it.”

 

Harry nodded but in his mind remembered everything that had happened to the school with Dumbledore not doing anything about it: the troll, Voldemort in the school, the diary and the Basilisk, the Dementors, the TriWizard Tournament, a Death Eater pretending to be his professor, and now the Blood Quill.

 

He wanted to believe in Hermione, but it seems something is off. He also did not appreciate how Hermione was mad that somebody is considered more powerful than the Headmaster. And Ron’s dismissal and labeling of the man as a Death Eater is getting on his nerves; he had been hearing about it for a long time and it is getting annoying especially when it leads them into trouble.

 

“I’m going to head to bed. Good night.” Harry said as soon as they reached the Common Room, and headed to their room despite Ron’s declaration that it is too early to sleep. He did not immediately go to bed though, instead he wrote to his godfather, telling about what had happened at dinner and questions about Lord Erested.

 

He hoped that the reply would be good and that the Lord could be someone he could trust and not a Death Eater like Ron had said. Finishing the letter, he placed it on the pocket of his robe to be given to Hedwig tomorrow, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*'Quaestio Usque ad Demostradum' is the motto of the House of Erested and is Latin for 'Question Until Proven' which is the title. I only used google translate for this so if there are translation mistakes feel free to tell me._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Criticism and comments are welcomed.


	2. A Troubling Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking a while before updating.
> 
> Anyway, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Work is unbetaed, so feel free to point out mistakes and confusing parts of the plot. (Thank you for those who had corrected me from last chapter).
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

This is the approximate look I could come up with for Malekforth ( ~~I know he looks like a girl, just think that he has feminine features~~ ). See endnotes for more details.

* * *

 

 

December 2 had passed rather slowly for Harry, who had waited anxiously for his godfather’s reply. He knows this is his chance to get rid of Umbridge, but there is still a risk that Lord Erested - whoever he was - couldn’t do anything or worse was actually on her side. He was lucky he had no class or else he would have lost points at how distracted he was.  
  
The letter arrived just after lunch and he tucked the letter away and left the table with an excuse. Thankfully, Ron and Ginny was too busy talking with Dean and Seamus about Quidditch and Hermione was actually in the library doing homework to really take notice. He went up to the dorm, climbed on the bed, and shut the curtains.

 

\-----

 

 _Pup,_  
_You have no idea how happy I was to receive your letter, but I also must also remind you to be careful. Now about Lord_ Erested _, I can assure you that he is no Death Eater and would listen about your problem, whatever that is. In fact, he used to be our DADA professor.  You could trust him, I promise you._  
  
_Also do remember that if you need me, just use the mirror._  
  
_PS. Do not worry about the letter; it is charmed so only you could read it._  
  
_Stay safe pup,_  
_Padfoot_

 

\-----

 

Harry sighed in relief, deep in his mind he was happy that his godfather actually cares for him, before placing the letter inside his trunk and pulling out the Marauders map. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” He said, and watched as the map appeared; no matter how many times he saw it, he still found the map fascinating.

  
He scanned the rooms searching for Lord Erested. He spotted the man in the temporary office set up for him for the duration of their investigation. He checked the location of his friends one last time, satisfied when he saw they were too busy to come searching for him anytime soon.  
  
“Mischief Managed.”  
  
He headed to location of the office, taking every precaution to not run to Madame Umbridge. Soon he was standing in front of the classroom where the office was. Before he could knock, the door opened. “Come in.” He heard, and Harry entered the room.  
  
Lord Malekforth Caligo Erested was seated at his desk, reading a piece of parchment with a frown on his face, upon Harry’s arrival he looked up from what he was reading and gave the boy a small smile. “Mr. Potter, come in. What could I do for you?” He asked motioning on the empty seat before he placed the parchment down and folded his arms.  
  
“Well, I- I was - I mean... I really don’t know where to start.”  
  
“Now it’s quite alright. Would you want a cup of tea while you gather your thoughts?” Lord Erested asked and when Harry nodded, he snapped his fingers and an elf appeared.  
  
“What could Kalby do for Master Erested?” Harry watched the House Elf - Kalby - carefully, and noted that unlike Dobby, Winky, or even Kreacher, Kalby seems to be more cheerful and delighted in serving his master. He was wearing a pillowcase with the front embroidered what Harry believes is the crest of the House of Erested.  
  
“Would you please bring us some tea, Kalby?”  
  
“Very well, Kalby will bring tea for the master and his guest.” The elf said before snapping away. He returned almost immediately, and Lord Erested thanked him once more.  
  
Harry was thankful that unlike most of the people he knew, Lord Erested did not pushed him to speak and actually waited for Harry to do so. “I-I was wondering - theoretically of course - what would happen if let’s say a teacher gave a punishment that leaves a mark, on the student?”  
  
The other looked at him with a frown, but there was a knowing look in his eyes. “The theoretical professor would be brought forth in the Wizengamot to be tried. The punishment would depend on the item or spell used and how severe the injuries are, as well the number of students who had suffered; the minimum punishment would be four months imprisonment in Azkaban.” “What if it was approved by, let’s say, the minister?”  
  
Harry looked at the Lord whose frown seems to deepen at the question. He knew what he was doing was risky, if heard by the wrong person, he would suffer. “That is a rather strong accusation.” The wizard said, looking at the boy with calculated eyes. “That is a rather risky accusation, Mr. Potter. Such things could lead for the minister to be removed, and that would be something they would try to cover.”  
  
Are you sure you trust me? Was left unspoken, but Harry heard it quite well. He carefully weighted his options. If he tells the lord about the quill and the lord turned out to be an enemy then he will be at risk, but what if the he didn’t? Harry doesn’t know why, but there was something - a gut feeling perhaps - that is pushing for him to tell this wizard, even if he does not know him. The man actually felt familiar, as though Harry had met him somewhere.  
  
“Well if the minister theoretically did allow the punishment what would happen to him?” He finally asked only for the other to chuckle. “Pardon me, but I just couldn’t help but noticed that for a Gryffindor you have a lot of Slytherin tendencies.”  
  
That was actually true; a Gryffindor would have immediately told someone about it without worrying about the consequences until the act was done. Harry’s face colored at that statement; however he knew that his subtle way of asking the question, as well as his caution is no Gryffindor action. Lord Erested then cleared his throat and returned back to what they were discussing.  
  
“Theoretically, if the minister did aid with such actions, then he will be removed from his position, investigated, and placed in Azkaban for 3 months minimum; it could be longer depending on how involved he is.” Harry nodded, relieved at the change of subject even if the latter is as unappealing as the former. The conversation continued, the wizard explaining to Harry different circumstances and laws that could aid or hinder the accuser.  
  
“Of course, I must stress the importance of hard evidence; you would not be able to bring the case to the Wizengamot without any proof.” Lord Erested concluded, looking at the Harry expectantly. Harry chewed on his bottom lip debating the pros and cons of trusting the man. He knew he had decided to trust the wizard, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t hesitant; after all, he learned from a young age to never trust adults with matters like this. Hesitantly, Harry lifted his right hand  to reveal the words “ _I must not tell lies_.” The scar was still inflamed from his detention two nights ago.  
  
“May I?” Lord Erested asked, waiting for Harry’s approval before taking the boy’s hand to study the scar. “This is not good.” Harry heard the wizard whisper as he saw the scar.  
  
“Tell me Mr. Potter, was the scar caused perhaps by a quill?” Harry nodded his head. “And is the professor who did this known by any other titles, perhaps something to do with the Ministry of Magic, as well as the newly created position in Hogwarts?” The boy nodded once more, and Lord Erested dropped Harry’s hand.  
  
“Thank you for bringing this up to me, Mr. Potter.” He said, scribbling something on a piece of parchment and then summoning his house elf.  
  
“What could Kalby do for Master Erested.”  
  
“Please bring this letter to Professor Snape, make sure you are not seen.”  
  
Harry stiffened at the mention of Snape which was noticed immediately by Lord Erested, who gave him an understanding look. “Mr. Potter, forgive me for making a decision without your consent. I am aware of the animosity between you and Professor Snape- and rest assured I would make sure he behaves - however, he is the only one on the staff that I trust in regards to this matter.” Reluctantly, Harry nodded and stayed seated, waiting for Snape to arrive. Five minutes later, a knock came from the door and Snape entered. “Malekforth.” The potion master greeted before his eyes fell on the boy. “Potter.” He said with a slight sneer only to receive a sharp look from Lord Erested.  
  
“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Severus.” Lord Erested said motioning for the man to take a seat. The elf, Kalby, popped in giving the man a cup of tea before disappearing. Severus looked at them expectantly. “Mr. Potter had shared with me something deeply troubling.” “If this is my way of teaching then I assure you that the board had agreed that my teaching style is not a problem.” The other said voice full of contempt. Lord Erested merely raised an eyebrow, before continuing. “Severus, you have already known I agree with your methods.” He commented before returning to the subject at hand.  
  
“The subject of this meeting is not about you, Severus. It is actually about the students.” Severus glanced at Harry suspiciously, before returning his gaze to the other. “And what stories did Mr. Potter tell you?” Harry was about to open his mouth and object, when the both of them – him and Severus – that clearly scream ‘behave.’  
  
“It has come to my attention that one of the staff is using an illegal artifact as punishment in detention. Mr. Potter if you please show Professor Snape the evidence.” Harry cautiously raised his right arm to show the professor. Truth be told, he is not sure why he trust Lord Erested’s word but since his instinct is the one that said to trust the man, then he will do so; his instinct never failed him.  
  
Severus froze at the sight of the scar in the back of the boy’s hand. “Is this what I think it is?” He asked Malekforth and received a nod. He pulled out a small glass jar from his potion’s bag and, to Harry’s shock, started treating the wound. He then wrapped the wound and once done, he gave the jar to Harry. “Apply this twice a day, once in the morning and another before you go to bed, then wrap it like so. You must do this for two weeks. I am certain you are not that much of a dunderhead to not be able to follow simple instruction.” Harry nodded, too surprise at the sudden act to talk. “There will still be scaring but only faint and the other effects of the quill will also be removed.” Severus purposely ignored the slight smirk on Malekforth’s face. “The salve will last until two weeks, so you do not need to return to me and ask for more. It is also charmed to be unbreakable; however seeing as it is you, Mr. Potter, if for some reason you broke or lose it do inform me immediately.” Harry nodded once more.  
  
“Thank you for informing us Mr. Potter, I assure you I will not let this continue.” Harry was snapped out of it at Lord Erested’s voice, forgetting for just a moment that the wizard was actually there. At the dismissal, Harry stood up thanking the two wizards and leaving the office.  
  
“Harry! Where have you been mate? We’ve been looking all over for you.” Ron said upon his entrance to the dorm.

  
\-----

“Shut up.” Severus muttered before drinking the cup of tea the elf had given him a moment ago. “Oh please, I already know you care for the boy, even just a bit, what I didn’t expect was your first comment. Seriously Severus, teaching methods?”  
  
“It was an appropriate assumption.” Severus drawled, ignoring the look of disbelief thrown his way. “Let us return to matter at hand.”  All traced of playfulness disappeared, on Lord Erested’s face, replaced by a frown and a grave look. “It was Umbridge that was causing the alarms.”  
  
“Indeed, but what troubles me Severus is Harry’s hints of the Minister being involved.” “That,” Severus answered hesitantly, “Is indeed troubling. If the Minister is involved then it could become dangerous for Mr. Potter.”  
  
“That is not the troubling part, dear friend, the Ministry’s resentment of Mr. Potter is easily solved, what troubles me is the fact that the Minister had stupidly allowed such move. I have not been able to discern all results of his actions, there are too much unknown variables; but the ones I had been able to perceive are troubling.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” The potion master asked not even wanting to know what results his friend was talking about; it would give him too much headache. Malekforth gave a weary sigh finishing his tea. “I need to report it, no matter how troubling it is, it is still my obligation to share the truth about this matter. Who knows, maybe someone might be able to shed some light regarding this.” The lord said ignoring Severus’ mattering about how unlikely those dunderheads would even be able to help.  
  
“For now,” Lord Erested said, “I must request for you to have a large stock of the salve in your office.” “You think Mr. Potter wasn’t the only one who had used the quill?”  
  
“Indeed, I’ve only met Madame Umbridge once but I am certain she would be using it on all of her detentions.”  
  
“Unlikely, one of the staff would have caught wind of it.”  
  
“You are forgetting, Severus, that she may be quite stupid, she was also a Slytherin. She most likely used it on students without powerful family members.” In his mind, Malekforth started to think of the Undersecretary’s possible victims. “If I am correct, and I’m usually am, she had used it on muggleborns, half-bloods, and a few purebloods. There is also a huge possibility that she did not harm any of the Slytherins, but it would not hurt to check.” Severus nodded, trusting the man’s assumption; it had rarely been wrong.  
  
“Very well, if that is all I best be going, it seems I’d have potions to be brewed.” Severus placed his empty cup on the table before standing up. “I’ll see you later, Malekforth.” Malekforth smiled thanking the man for coming. As soon as Severus left, he summoned the aurors that were in Hogwarts, then head to the fireplace and flooed Madame Bones.  
  
“Lord Erested, that was fast.” Madame Bones said as soon as her face popped in the floo. “Indeed, would you mind stepping in? I fear I had discovered sensitive information that is best said personally.” Madame Bones agreed, asking him to give her two minutes.  
  
“Now what is this about?” Lord Erested sighed knowing it will be a long day ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of Malekforth Erested is created through [ elfquest ](http://elfquest.com/avatars/) and that is the approximate look I could come up with and seeing I have no skill in drawing (or patience to even search the internet in finding a closer match) then this would do.
> 
> Image is also posted in [ DeviantArt ](https://hatersgonnahate015.deviantart.com/art/Malekforth-Erested-701591969?ga_submit_new=10%3A1504020520).
> 
> PS. I know I'm rambling, and I'm sure I'll be regretting the note tomorrow but I'll just blame this on my lack of sleep.
> 
> PPS. Dec 1 was a friday, while Dec 2 was a saturday (just in case)


	3. Good or Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge had finally been arrested and Malekforth became the new professor.
> 
> Things are looking up, but not for the other two members of the Golden Trio. Hermione learns that not everyone tolerates her Know-It-All attitude, and that not every Professor would let her do whatever she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter or any other character - except for Malekforth - do not belong to me.
> 
> As always this is unbetaed, so feel free to correct any mistakes you might see in this chapter.
> 
> Questions and comments are always welcomed.

Sunday came, and the students and staff were all at the Great Hall eating breakfast when the doors slammed open once more. Another group of aurors walked in, being led by none other than Lord Erested. “We are here to arrest Dolores Umbridge for using an illegal, dark artifact, as well as physically harming students.” Lord Erested said, watching blankly as Dolores tried to resist the arrest screaming about having the Minister’s approval. “We already spoke with the Minister and he denied giving you any permission to use such methods.” He continued, after one of the aurors had finally casted a _silencio_ on the pink loving witch.

 

“Headmaster.” Erested gave Dumbledore a letter. “The board is already discussing who will be taking the position for the school year, the decision would be sent to you as soon as possible, hopefully tonight.” He then turned to the students who were creating so much noise. They all quieted down as the lord turned to them. “To the students who had suffered in Madame Umbridge’s detentions, please inform your Head of House about it. Your testimony would be used in her trial. Thank you.” He inclined his head to the staff before leaving with the aurors. A short minute of silence followed his departure before it started once again, students wondering about what had happened during those detentions.

 

“Attention students, please return to your common rooms, classes would be suspended until lunchtime. Prefects please assist your fellow classmates; your Head of House would follow shortly.” The headmaster said after reading the contents of the letter. The Board is requesting for him and the Head of Houses to attend the Board Meeting for an inquiry. He then turned to the staff. “The Board is requesting for the Head of Houses to attend the meeting for an inquiry, we will be leaving in an hour.”

 

“What is the inquiry about Albus?” Minerva asked worriedly. “I am uncertain.” Dumbledore lied; the Board was inquiring about the staff’s lack of action in regards to the Blood Quill. They can’t know that he ignored the wards that had alerted him about it. “I see, well, I best go to my Claws.” Filius said before leaving towards Ravenclaw Tower. “I best be going as well, who knows what my Lions would be up to if I leave them unattended for so long.”

 

\-----

 

At dinner, everyone noted the fact that Lord Erested was sitting at the spot Umbridge previously sat on. “As you all know Madame Umbridge had been arrested earlier, the Board had assigned Lord Erested as the new DADA Professor until the end of term.” There was a round of clapping, a mixture of polite and enthusiastic ones. Dumbledore stepped to the side motioning for the wizard to step front. “Thank you Headmaster.” Lord Erested said respectfully before looking at the students. “I am aware some of you think that the Ministry of Magic is interfering with Hogwarts and as I loath to admit it you may or may not be correct; however, rest assured that we would be doing our best to restore the damage Madame Umbridge had done. However, please do note that as a public institution, the Ministry still has a say in your education.” His eyes swept past each table, before continuing.

 

“I am aware that some had lost your trust to the Ministry, and I would not blame you; however, please remember the actions of one do not define the whole. Rest assured, we would do everything in our power to earn your trust once more. Thank you.” Students and staff alike clapped politely before Dumbledore continued speaking. It didn’t take long for them to return to their Common Rooms, all excited for their first class with the new professors. Some started betting on how long the wizard will last and to how horrible he would be, only to be scolded by many children who had parents that studied in Hogwarts. Nevertheless, it was an interesting evening.

 

\------

 

The door opened and Professor Erested stepped inside. “Good day everyone, please settle down.” The class immediately quieted down, not wanting to challenge the professor on their first day. “As you all know, this year would be your OWL year which would be what determines what you would become. I expect each one of you to pay attention and not slack off; I would not tolerate those who think my class is nothing more but a joke.” He narrowed his eyes at a spot and the others turned to see Parvati and Lavendar talking. “Would you two ladies have something to share in my class?” The two jumped and turned to the professor wide eye. They both shook their heads, and Professor Erested looked at them warningly before continuing.

 

“As I was saying, I have studied you past curriculum and found it… lacking.” He said with a frown. “That is why classes would be cancelled for the rest of the month-“ There were shouts of joy – mostly coming from the Gryffindor – that only quieted down after the piercing glare the professor gave them. “Classes would be cancelled BUT I would be conducting a private meeting with each one of you to see what you had learned from the past years and what must be taught once more. DADA is one of the core subjects and you could not fail it.”

 

Everyone wanted to groan when Hermione raised his hand and started waving it. “Yes Miss?” “Granger. Hermione Granger.”

 

“Very well, what is it Miss Granger?”

 

“Professor wouldn’t it be better and less time consuming if we do a practical demonstration in class? Doing a one-on-one meeting would mean more time wasted, not to mention that most of the class already know the spells.” She said in a rather superior tone.

 

“Are you telling me how to do my job Ms. Granger?” The girl’s cheeks darken at the question. “No professor, I’m just saying that –“ The Professor raised his hand to silence the girl. “From your actions I would say you are a muggleborn.” He said in a toneless voice. “That is why I’m letting this pass, just this once. However, before you start spouting more words about your opinion I am informing you right now that I had been a former professor of this school and actually taught most of your classmate’s parents.” There were nods of agreement in the crowd at that statement. “The one-on-one meeting is a tradition I do on the start of every term and I assure you it is no waste of time. And before you ask, I will not be explaining what the discussion is about nor would anyone be sharing what we will be discussing. Anything regarding DADA will be taught after the Christmas Break.”

 

“The meetings will start tomorrow; a schedule will be posted on each of the Common Rooms tonight, so make sure to look at it as I would not tolerate any excuses unless it really was an emergency. Some of it might fall during class hours but your professors had agreed to excuse you if that would be the case. Those who would be staying at Hogwarts during the break could petition to have their meeting with me during those times if they want to.”

 

“That would be a waste of time Professor, the OWLs are a few months away and you shouldn’t be wasting time. In fact if you want I could give you a list of all the spells required this year that we already know and then go from there.” Everyone froze at the blatant disrespect Hermione showed. “Tell me Ms. Granger, why pray tell do I have to listen to a teenager who doesn’t even to have manners or a hint of respect?”

 

“Because I’m the brightest witch of this generation.” Hermione retorted, cheeks red in embarrassment and anger. “I formed the study group, the DA, for the students to practice spells when Professor Umbridge didn’t want to.” This caused for Professor Erested to look at her amusedly. “If you’re the brightest witch of your generation then I fear for all of your futures.” There were snickers among the students at this. “I am certain some of you were part of this… DA… and had known that it was against the law.” There were some who stiffened at this. “I would not fault you for doing it; however, I believe outright telling a Ministry official that you did it is a rather stupid move.”

 

“She wasn’t teaching us properly! We have to do something; it was our future in the line! And how dare you call me stupid!” Hermione shouted angrily, glaring at her professor who simply looked at her unimpressed.

 

“20 points from Gryffindor to the lack of respect to your professor.” Hermione was about to open her mouth again to argue. “I’ll deduct 20 more points if you started talking once more.” He warned but the girl did not listen. “That is unfair! I am merely expressing my thoughts, it is part of my rights!”There were groans and scoffs in the crowd at Hermione’s actions. Some Slytherins, however, were taking great delight in the situation.

 

“I believe that is 20 more points. If you say you are the brightest then how come you are arguing with a professor? You may have the right to express yourself but a teacher also has a right to punish their students who disrespect them. We also have a right to take away points, as I’m sure Professor Snape had gladly shown.” More students were glaring at Hermione, some of them even whispering for her to shut up. They were relieved when she did, although some looked on warily waiting for her to explode once more.

 

“In my class there would be three main rules that must be followed at all costs. Number one, hand raising and speaking out of turn is forbidden in my class during the lecture. Students are only allowed to talk when I call them.” He said waving his wand, at the board. The first rule appeared on the board. “Failure to do so would be a deduction of 5 points for every hand raised, and 10 points for speaking out of term. A detention is added to the punishment starting on the fourth offence.”

 

He started walking around the room, looking at each student carefully. “Second, questions will only be entertained at the end of every lecture, each students has the chance to ask three questions. For any further questions, they could meet me after class or during my office hours. My office hours would be posted at the common rooms as well. The exception to this is when in need for clarifications, assistance, or emergencies.” The second rule appeared on the board. “A deduction of 10 points would be given to anyone who asked questions during the lecture, as well as any exceeding questions unless it was by accident.”

 

“Third, essays would be passed on the date it was due with the correct format and length. I would not tolerate anyone who would be adding a few more inches in their essay or using so small letters that I would need a magnifying glass to look at it. I would not be accepting late passers, and failure to follow the format would mean an immediate grade of Troll for the essay.”

 

It was quite for minute before Hermione suddenly stood up angrily, causing the Gryffindors to groan. “I would not conform to such absurd rules.” She declared, looking at the professor defiantly. “10 more points to Gryffindor, and if you do not wish to conform, the door is just right there Ms. Granger.” He said dismissively, motioning towards the door without even looking at it. He then turned to a student who had asked a question.

 

“I bet he’s a slimy snake like the dungeon bat; they’re probably best friends.” Ron muttered to Harry. “20 points for disrespect Mr. Weasley.” The Gryffindors turned their glare to Ron. “Though none of your business, I am glad to inform you I was a Ravenclaw not a Slytherin. Some of my closest friends were actually Professor McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey.” Ron colored at this, turning redder when some of the Slytherins started snickering. “Your parents had been my students, and it’s a shame you did get your father’s attitude.” This earned the boy more snickers which was immediately silenced by the professor’s glare.

 

“Congratulations my dear Gryffindors, it seems you are down 70 points and my class hasn’t officially started. I believe that is a new record.” The Gryffindors don’t know whether to glare at the annoying duo or to laugh as the two finally got what they deserve. It was nice watching the two finally getting what they deserve but it pains them to see that it is at the cost of their house points. “Since I could see that all the houses are behaving – except for a few members but as I said last night, the action of one do not define the whole – I am awarding 20 points to each house.” This seem to cheer the Gryffindors up.

 

“I believe we have nothing more to discuss, so class is dismissed. If there are any questions or clarifications, you may stay.” Everybody started packing and quietly left, with an exception of a few students for instance Neville and Harry. Hermione and Ron were dragged out of the classroom by their fellow Gryffindors not wanting the two to lose more points.

 

“Professor,” Neville greeted shyly. “Hello Mr. Longbottom, how may I help you?” “Y-you see, I was wondering what would happen to me… I-I mean, I’m sure the Professors have already told you that I have a problem with spells. A-and well you did say that there would be no slacking off…” Professor Erested smiled kindly at the boy. “Not to worry Mr. Longbottom, I would do my best to help you; I believe, however, that this is not the appropriate time to talk about it. I will speaking to you about that during the private meeting.” Neville nodded thanking the professor before leaving quickly.

 

Professor Erested continued talking to the students until only Harry was left. “What could I do for you Mr. Potter?” He asked not unkindly. “I would just like to say thank you for your help, professor.” “You are welcome Mr. Potter, but it was part of my duty to ensure the safety of the students and any citizen of the country. I am truly sorry about the grievances caused by the ministry, and rest assured I am fixing it. If there is anything you need feel free to tell me so.” Harry nodded thanking the professor and saying he would.

 

His mind flashed to his godfather, Sirius, but he felt that he shouldn’t burden the professor with more work. The professor would be busy talking with students and trying to prove his godfather’s innocence would be nothing but additional workload. Surely Dumbledore could do that, he promised after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are already starting to change. Hermione is showing her true color, and Harry starts to question things. The arrival of Lord Erested had thrown a wrench in Dumbledore's plans, but for how long? Will the changes continue? Or would it turn out to be nothing but a brief relapse?  
>  _We'll find out soon_  
>  \-----  
> Author's Note: For some reason, I kept typing 'grandfather' instead of 'godfather' at least this time I actually checked before posting... hehe


	4. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter does not belong to me.
> 
> Work is unbetaed, so feel free to point out mistakes and confusing parts of the plot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Neville Longbottom**

 

Neville sat on the bench outside the Professor’s office with the others. “It’ll be okay Neville.” Luna said from beside him, giving him that usual faraway look. “Trust me you’ll learn something new.” She said.

 

Before Neville could ask, a soft bell chimed and his name appeared on the board beside the door. “Go on.” Luna said pushing Neville towards the door, giving him an encouraging smile. With a shaky breath, Neville entered the room.

 

“Mr. Longbottom, come in. Please take a seat.” Professor Erested said smiling at the nervous Gryffindor, gesturing at the empty seat opposite him. “Would you like some tea?” He asked when Neville finally sat.

 

“Now, I know you are nervous and want to get over this as fast as you can, so I would go straight to the point if it is alright with you.” Neville nodded, already expecting bad news. “I heard you have been barely passing your subjects - except in Herbology where you excel in - and actually have a hard time when it comes to spells. Some had informed me that it was because you are barely above a squib in terms of magic…” Neville had heard all about this, but it still hurts hearing it. “…BUT I believe they all had been mistaken.” The boy, who had actually been looking at his tea trying to hide the hurt, stared at his professor wide eye.

 

_Please don’t be a lie_. He begged internally.

 

“I had been your parent’s professor during their Hogwarts Years, and had been a close friend of theirs during the war. I’ve met you as a baby Mr. Longbottom, I’ve met most of the purebloods your age; and I’ve witnessed your bouts of accidental magic. I assure you Mr. Longbottom, you are no squib or barely above squib.” Neville don’t know what to feel about it. At one hand he wanted to believe his professor so badly, but he was still wary. What if it was nothing more than a lie? Or if all of this is nothing but a dream? Everyone told him about how low in level his magic was, even his grandmother did, so how could he believe a wizard that suddenly declares such things.

 

“P-Professor, if that was true then how come everyone believes that my magic is weak? How come I fail even the simplest spells?”

 

“There are a few things that had come in mind, some of which would be nothing but assumption for now. However, I am certain about one thing.” Professor Erested said before he held his hand out, palm up. “May I see your wand Mr. Longbottom?” Neville hesitantly did, and for a few moments it was silent as Professor Erested was studying the wand. “As I’ve thought.” He finally muttered before handing it back to Neville. “That is your father’s wand is it not?” Neville nodded his head shocked that his professor could remember after many years.

 

“Why are you using his wand, Mr. Longbottom?” “My grandmother gave it to me, she said so that I could honor him.” A frown appeared on the professor’s face. “So you’ve never been to Ollivanders? Not once?” “No sir.” Professor Erested sighed; frown not once disappearing on his face. “I fear my theory had been correct.” He finally declared.

 

“A major reason for your almost squib level would be because of that wand. As Ollivanders always say, _the wand chooses the wizard._ And that wand certainly did not choose nor suite you. The wand may be strong and had served your father well, but an auror’s wand has no proper place in a hand of a kind, gentle boy such as you Mr. Longbottom.” Neville sat there stumped, he did not expect any of this; he did not expect for someone to tell him that everything he believed to be true as wrong.

 

“I do not know why none of your professors ever checked it.” The older wizard said, giving the boy an understanding look. “Rest assured I would assist you in getting a new wand.” That seems to snap the boy out of his shock. “I-It’s fine professor. I don’t want to bother you.” He said only for his concern to be waved away by the other wizard. “Nonsense, I would be delighted to help you; f it makes you feel better, I would also be assisting a couple of your classmates as well, so you won’t be a bother.”

 

“In fact, I will talk to your grandmother personally about this; who knows what had gotten in that woman’s mind. Stunting your magic for the sake of honor shouldn’t even be done!” Neville bit his lip worriedly. He is not sure who he should be worried about, his professor or his grandmother. He knew his grandmother was a formidable woman, but he is seeing that Professor Erested could be terrifying as well; he does not want to be there when those two **talk** about this.

 

“Professor, you said there were many reasons, what are the others then?” He finally asked to change the subject. “Ah yes, forgive me for bursting like that.” Professor Erested said clearing his throat and returning to his calm demeanor. “I have heard you have a rather sheltered life. Lady Longbottom seems determined to protect you from any possible harm, which I believed caused problems in your social interaction as well as adaptability.”

 

“I also have a theory that due to what happened that night,” He didn’t need to clarify; Neville knew what night the other was talking about. “Your magic may have blocked itself; either because of something horrific or because it did something too powerful for a child. It often happens.” Professor Erested said waiting for Neville to calm down a bit before continuing on his theories.

 

“Now, once you get your wand, it would be wise to have a bit of a refresher course in most subjects during the holiday. I am certain that it would help you excel in your subjects… well, probably not on potions though.” Neville winced at the thought of potions. The subject was not something he is skilled at, and it becomes harder to concentrate when a certain terrifying professor is looming behind you. Professor Erested took one look at his face and smiled amusingly with a hint of understanding in it. “Unfortunately, Professor Snape is not for the faint-hearted. As great as he is in potions, he have a bit of problem with anything social. One cannot deny however that he makes Potions safer for all of you; he actually is the only Potion Master with few accidents ever since he started teaching.” He turned to Neville and grimaced. “Some students would sometimes lose a limb, or two, back before he started teaching.” Neville shuddered not liking the image being painted on his mind.

 

“The only think I could suggest at the moment is finding tutors that could aid you, but I will try to see if there are other ways as well.” The professor said, muttering about stubborn women, challenging to a duel, and teaching a lesson. Neville isn’t sure he even wants to know what his professor was planning. “Now on this part I should be talking to you about DADA, however, with your wand problem, I would like to suggest that I check your skills after you receive your new wand. Is that alright with you?” Neville thought it over for a second, before nodding. “Very well, we would be getting your wand on the days before the last day of term, so please be prepared. Do you have any more questions?”

 

“Just one Professor: How come you seem to know much about me?” Neville was shocked when a small, mischievous smile appear on the older wizard’s face. “Would you believe me if I say I was supposed to be your godfather.” That was something he did not expect. Neville knows he looks like a fool staring at his professor, mouth wide, but he was too shocked too care and Professor Erested doesn’t seem to mind. “You may go now Mr. Longbottom.” He says and Neville quickly collected himself. “T-Thank you professor.” He said before hurriedly leaving.

 

Upon his exit, he bumped into Luna and her words returned to him. “Y-you knew?” The only thing he received was an innocent smile.

 

\-----

 

**Dean Thomas**

 

The bell chimed softly and Dean looked up to see his name written on the board. Taking a deep yet shaky breath, Dean entered the office.

 

"Good afternoon Mr. Thomas, please take a seat."

 

"Now before we talk about you grades, I noticed that in your paperwork that your blood status was said to be 'Muggleborn', but you also stated that you are not aware whether your father was a wizard or a muggle." Dean nodded his head at this. "Well, I was wondering if you ever tried to do an inheritance test."

 

"What is that?"

 

Professor Erested was silent for a moment, before mumbling something about incompetent staff and lying old man. "Sorry about that." Professor Erested said, clearing his throat. "Anyway, an inheritance test could be taken in Gringotts, for a fee of 2 galleons. As the name implies, it's a test to see what inheritance you receive; however, it has other uses. For instance, you can use it to find the name of your father, as well as your blood status." Dean sat straight, looking at Professor Erested wide eyed. "Y-you mean I could find out who my dad was?"

 

Professor Erested smiled at him kindly. "Yes. You could find out who your father was." Dean laughed, can't believe his luck. Professor Erested let the boy laugh for a few moments, before he continued their discussion. "Now that we'd clarify that, would be alright if we continue our discussion?" Dean nodded sheepishly. "Very well. Please follow me.” They entered another room which was bare except for training dummies, which reminded Dean of their practice in the Room of Requirement. “Now please demonstrate the Freezing Spell.”

 

Once the discussion was over and Dean was about to leave, however, Professor Erested stopped him. "Mr. Thomas, would it be alright if you share the news with me?" "I mean no offence professor, but why?"

 

"If, and ever if, you're father had been a wizard, then that means he would have studied in Hogwarts. As you are aware, I was a professor of DADA years ago, and he might have been a student of mine." He explained. "Since the war had started during those years, I made them do a project; think of it as a journal, of their Hogwarts Years. The plan was to give them to their children if they never survived the war, or return it to them once the war is done. I do not know if your father is dead or alive, however, this might help you get to know your dad." Dean smiled at this. "I would love that Professor. Thank you so much Professor, I'll send you an owl during our Christmas Break when I find out."

 

"Good, you may leave Mr. Thomas."

 

\-----

**Zacharias Smith**

 

"We're distantly related." Zacharias Smith started complaining to the students beside him. "I mean honestly, he should be glad to talk to me."

 

When the bell chimed and his name appeared, he exclaimed "Finally!" before heading - or rather barging - inside the room. "Honestly professor, making me wait in line with the others. We're related aren't we?" He complained.

 

“Mr. Smith.” Professor Erested greeted coolly, “Please take a seat.” Zacharias huffed, annoyed at being ignored, but nevertheless followed the instructions.

 

“As you know you would be taking your O.W.L.s this year, and seeing your grades in DADA, I am worried on how well you would do in your test.” A scowl appeared on his face. “I’m an heir of Hufflepuff, _Hogwarts_ should be delighted that I chose this _place_ than my first choice.” He said voice full of disdain.

 

“Mr. Smith, kindly stop spouting off ill things regarding your school. I, and most of the staff, do not care if you are related to Helga Hufflepuff; we care about your grades and actions.” Professor Erested said calmly, but there was a hint of warning in his tone.

 

“Since there is nothing more to talk about, please head to the next room for your practical exam.” Professor Erested added, standing up and heading to the next room before Zacharias could even complain once more.

 

\-----

**Hermione Granger**

 

Hermione stared at the door nervously, before returning to the parchment she was reading. “The Cushioning Charm creates an unseen softening effect on target surfaces, its incantation is _Molliare_.” She read to herself, before repeating it a few times without looking. “The freezing spell is a charm that conjures a blast of freezing cold air from the end of the wand. The incantation is _Glacius_.”

 

“Bloody hell Hermione shut up!” Ron finally exclaimed from beside her, “We ask the others didn’t we? You don’t have to memorize all those spells.” Hermione huffed, glaring at Ron. “The others also said that the spells were randomly and all of which were on the whole four years of our study. I do not want to miss even one spell.”  As though knowing they were about to argue and deciding to stop it, the bell chimed and Hermione’s name appeared on the board.

 

“You can do this.” Hemione muttered to herself before entering the office.

 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Granger, please take a seat. Would you like some tea?” He said before returning to the parchment he was reading. Hermione shook her head no, too nervous to talk. She knew she didn’t make such a good first impression on the professor, and she hope to correct that. Yes, she doesn’t like the professor, nor the way he talked to her last time, and she doesn’t agree with him, but it’s her education that is at risk, so a truce could be wise.

 

“Professor, I would like to apologize for speaking out of turn during our class. I did not mean to disrespect you.” Professor Erested lifted his head and studied her carefully. “I accept your apology, but tell me Ms. Granger, was your apology truly heartfelt or you simply apologized for the sake of your grades?”

 

Hermione froze at the question, not expecting the wizard to realize what she had planned; she panicked and decided to remain silent. “I see.” The professor finally said, before picking up a parchment and reading it once more.

 

Hermione started getting annoyed, she had apologized and the professor simply questioned her sincerity. How dare he! Now he ignored her, and makes her wait as though she wasn’t important; she was the brightest witch of her generation, even if Professor Erested said otherwise.

 

“Professor, why am I here? Surely my grades speak for my knowledge?” She finally blurted out once her annoyance and impatience reached its peak. Professor Erested simply sighed and placed down the parchment he was reading. “Ms. Granger are you perchance a professor or had an experience being a professor? Because I do not understand what right you believe you have for questioning my every single action,”

 

“I believe I do have experience professor, I handled the DA; it was something similar.” She said a smug look on her face. “No it is not the same.” The wizard countered, an exasperated tone just barely heard in his voice. “You deciding what spell to use just because you want to do not mean the same thing. And just for the record the so called ‘ **Dumbledore’ Army** ’ was an illegal group was it not? Not only are you telling a Ministry Official that you broke the law, you seem to be proud of it.”

 

“It was nothing more than a study group.” Hermione defended. “And the name was nothing more but a joke.” “Educational Decree #24 clearly states it was prohibited, wasn’t it? Even if you are against the decree it was still a decree approved by the minister himself.” He pointed out. “And that ‘joke’ as you called it would have caused quite an uproar in the ministry. I am sure that you are aware that the minister feared that the Headmaster is going to steal his position as minister, and had been searching for any evidence that could prove this belief; it may be a false accusation, but that does not mean it is not a possibility. A ‘study group’ with the Headmaster’s name and trained by none other than the so called Boy-Who-Lived, is something that warrants suspicion. Surely you realized that if you had been caught, the Headmaster would be the one paying the consequence.” Hermione paled at this, not realizing what damaged could have happened if it was Professor Umbridge who found out about this. “We could change the name if you want professor? I mean we were originally calling it the Defense Association, we could return to that.” Hermione pleaded, but only received a shake of a head.

 

“My decision is final, as you are the one who organized the DA, I am requesting – no, ordering – you to disband the study group. As the new DADA professor, I am willing to assist the students who are having a hard time performing some spells. If at one point I believed a dueling club or study group is needed then I would be the one handling it not you.”

 

“B-but that’s not fair! It was our grades at the line, and besides we were preparing if You-Know-Who ever attacks!” “I understood the reason for the formation of the DA that is why I did not report or punish you. And as for You-Know-Who, you are children I understand that you are dragged along in this war, but this is still an adult’s battle. If thousand of wizards and witched died because of the Death Eaters, what makes you think a bunch of children could defend themselves against them?” Hermione shut upped after that, not knowing how to argue against that fact.

 

“This is my last warning for you Ms. Granger, if I catch your group meeting once more, then I would have no choice but punish you.” Hermione nodded reluctantly. She disliked the order, but arguing with the professor would be pointless. All she could do would be sneakier in their meetings, if they could evade being caught by Professor Umbridge for months, and then they could evade Professor Erested.

 

“Now I noticed that your grades and written work are great, however, your practicals need a little more refining. Due to the lacking skills of most of your DADA professors, you were given a high score, but in my class it would have been a lower grade.” Hermione seethed internally at this, but stayed silent. “We have a lot more to discuss, but seeing as we have little time, I suppose another time would have to do. For now, please step to the other room for your practical exam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write only a few students. It was a bit hard to write and this would give a hint of what Professor Erested is like, as well as a few things about him. Students were chosen at random, except for Neville because I really want him to have a new wand, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Although I must hint that there was a part during the meeting with Dean Thomas that is also important and would be explained why as the story progressed.


	5. The Snake and the Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for a while. School had been rather busy.
> 
> I was supposed to post two to three chapters to make it up for you, but the timeline was wrong so I had to write it again. Might post before the end of the month.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Comments and criticisms are always welcomed; as well as any corrections.

“I’m telling you someone must have blabbed to Professor Erested about the DA, probably Zacharias Smith.” Ron argued for the fifth time. “Honestly, Ron how many times do I have to tell you that no student had informed him, we would have known!” Hermione countered exasperatedly. Harry expertly ignored their argument, thankful that Professor Erested allowed them one last meeting, just so they could explain everything to the group.

 

Although (Harry glanced at his two bickering friends) he’s not sure Professor Erested would be happy hearing what his friends were saying.

 

They reached the Room of Requirement without any complications, which Harry was thankful for.

 

“As you all know Professor Erested had discovered about the DA.” Harry said as soon as all the members had been in place.

 

“Yes we all know.” Zacharias Smith said in a disgruntled voice. “What’s your point? Are you implying something?”

 

Before Harry could speak, Hermione – to Harry’s relief – butted in; he always hated dealing with Smith. That relief, however, was short lived when she spoke her next words. “Of course not. What Harry is saying is with the DA being discovered, we have to be careful in meeting up.” Wait what?! “Excuse me for a moment.” He said pulling Hermione away. “What do you think you’re doing ‘Mione? Professor Erested told us to disband.” He whispered urgently.

 

“Harry, we have to be ready when the Dark Lord attacks.” Hermione replied in that superior tone of hers. “Professor Erested is part of the ministry, and we all know the Ministry does not believe that He has returned.”

 

“B-but what if we get caught? He had warned us already, if we get caught Dumbledore could lose his position.” “It’s Professor Dumbledore.” Hermione corrected absentmindedly, “And we just have to make sure we don’t get caught.” Harry sighed, before glancing back at the crowd and returning his gaze back to Hermione.

 

Hermione was correct; they need to be ready when Voldemort attack. Also from his experience all of his DADA professors are out to get him, and he have no proof Professor Erested is different from the others. From what he could see, he is more dangerous than his previous professors.

 

“Fine.” He finally agreed with a frown in his face. As much as he hate to do this, Hermione knows what she is doing.

 

“Good.” Hermione said before returning to the front, looking at him expectantly.

 

“This would be the last meeting before the holidays, and we decided that this evening we’d just go over the things we’ve done so far. There’s no point in learning something new right before the break.” He glanced at all their faces, and he could have sworn Luna was giving him a disapproving look, but when he returned his gaze to her, the dreamy look has returned. It must be his imagination. “We can practice in pairs, we’ll start with the Impediment Jinx for ten minutes, and then we’ll try Stunning again.”

 

He felt a sense of dread in his stomach, but simply brushed it off as feeling nervous at what he had decided on.

 

\-----

 

“Harry! Harry!”

 

Harry jerked awake. His body was covered in sweat, and he felt an immense pain in his forehead, as though a white-hot poker was pressed on it. He could see Ron with a terrified expression on his face, as well as some other figures beside him, but the pain was so intense, that it nearly blinded him. He have to warn Ron about his dad; his mouth was saying something, but even he cannot understand what he was saying. “Y-our… father… snake… blood… bitten.”

 

“I-I’m going to get some help.” Someone said, and he heard footsteps running out of the dormitories. “Neville is going to get some help.” Ron informed him, trying to calm him down, but Harry can’t; not when his friend’s father might be dying somewhere.

 

“M-Mr. Weasley… i-is attacked... blood everywhere. H-he needs help.”

 

“Harry, calm down, it’s just a dream.” Ron said uncertainly. Harry shook his head, but started retching again. “You’re just not well, Neville’s gone for help.”

 

“I-I’m fine!”  There were hurried footsteps. “Over here professor.” Neville came into view, with a worried Professor McGonagall and a concerned Professor Erested. He can’t believe he was relieved to see a professor.

 

“R-Ron’s dad is in trouble.” He said, sitting up. Relieved, that the pain is receding even if albeit slowly. “I-I saw it happen, a snake attacked him.”

 

“What do you mean you saw it happen?” Professor McGonagall asked. “Did you dream it?”

 

“N-no!” How come no one understands? Mr. Weasley is dying and they are wasting time. What if those fangs had been poisonous? “I was having a dream, something stupid, when this… interrupted it. It was real! Mr. Weasley was asleep when a gigantic snake attacked him. T-there was a lot of blood and he collapsed, a-and someone needs to find him.”

 

“I’m not mad!” He said after receiving no response. “I believe you Mr. Potter.” Professor Erested said, giving McGonagall a look. “Now why don’t you bring Mr. Potter to Madam Pomfrey and warn the Headmaster about it. I’ll deal with Mr. Weasley.” He said before disapparating from the spot.

 

“T-that’s impossible.” Dean said looking wide eye. “No one could apparate in or out of Hogwarts!” “Normally, Mr. Thomas, that would be true, however, Professor Erested is an heir of a founder.” Professor McGonagall said, before looking at Harry. “Mr. Potter let’s bring you to Madam Pomfrey then I will inform the Headmaster what had happened. Rest assured, Professor Erested would ensure Arthur Weasley’s safety.”

 

Harry tried to wave off McGonagall’s concern, only to receive a stern glare and a glint in her eyes that says she would carry him if he has too. Reluctantly, he followed. “Mr. Weasley, perhaps it is best if you come with us.”

 

“What happened?” Madam Pomfrey asked glancing at Harry expectantly. “I suppose I should have known it has something to do with you Mr. Potter.” Before anyone could reply, something large and silver appeared in the Hospital Wing. It entered gracefully landing near Professor McGonagall. “ _Arthur Weasley had been found. Already at St. Mungos. Dumbledore knows._ ” It said before it dissolved into nothing.

 

“I didn’t know Patronuses could talk.” Ron said, looking at Harry “Did you?” Madam Pomfrey shook her head, before looking at Professor McGonagall. “I suppose it would be best if you explained everything.”

 

\-----

“My boy, I need you to tell me everything that had happened.” Dumbledore said upon entering the room.

 

“I-I was asleep and then… I saw it happen. I saw Mr. Weasley get attacked by a giant snake.” Harry struggled trying to explain what he had seen, but at the same time dissuade them from thinking he had been dreaming – because it was no ordinary dream.

 

“How did you see this?” Harry noted the lack of eye contact, and felt angry. “Where were you positioned; were you watching it from beside the victim? By the corner?” Harry blinked at the unusual question. Hesitantly, he answered.

 

“I saw it from the snake’s point of view; it was as if… I was the snake.”

 

“I see. It would have been best if you had come directly to me about this my boy, but I suppose what’s done is done.” Was the only thing he said, annoying Harry further. “I have sent word to the Weasleys already, they would be here-“

 

The door opened revealing Professor McGonagall with Ginny, Fred, and George. “W-what’s going on? Professor McGonagall said Harry saw dad get hurt…” Dumbledore then started explaining, before Harry could.

 

“I am sending you back to Sirius’ house, you will meet your mother there.” The door opened and they turned to see Professor Erested. He looked at the crowd, before giving a nod to Dumbledore. “I had already cleared it with the board, and they agreed with your decision. The children would be allowed to go home early.” He said handing a letter to Dumbledore. “I suppose I would leave their transportation with you.”

 

At that Professor Erested turned to Harry, concern slightly evident in his eyes. “Are you alright Mr. Potter?” “Yes, thank you Professor.” Professor Erested nodded, before patting the boy’s back gently. “I suppose I’ll be taking my leave. Take care children, and see you after the break.” He said before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the chapter is missing something, but oh well. Feel free to comment. :D


End file.
